The Observations of Damon Rizuela
by SupahDrivah1234
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Suzumiyas-A new member is recruited into the SOS Brigade, and Kyon's apprehension is at its peak when Damon Rizuela interferes with the Brigade's activities, and possibly Kyon and Haruhi's relationship. Not only will the DITE's interfaces, the Agency's espers, and the time travelers be involved, but also the US Government and its powerful telepaths. On hiatus.


**The Observations of Damon Rizuela**

By Victorio Osaria

_A Haruhi Suzumiya FanFiction_

A/N: I have received permission from JonBob0008 to use the plot and original characters from his story, "Meet the Suzumiyas," and plan to use these details respectfully. This is my first fanfiction, and much constructive criticism is appreciated. Characters are created and owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, and are used for entertainment purposes, not for profit.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

It was a normal day at the SOS clubroom... okay, you could say _now _it's become normal- if by normal, you mean simply quiet, Asahina-san serving tea, Nagato reading a sci-fi novel, and nothing insane happening while Haruhi is just sitting at the computer, obviously bored and trying to find something on the interwebs- er, internet (Naru-san, that was your fault. No offense), that would pique her interest. It's strange that she's not ordering me to do stuff or trying to promote the Brigade's existence as I was winning against Koizumi in multiple games of Hangman (we wanted to play something different), nor is she making Mikuru dress up in strange outfits. Of course, Haruhi and I were dating now, so she didn't make any effort to hide a quick and flirtatious glance at me as she kept messing around the computer. I smile back every time she does that. However-

"KYON! Quit looking at me like that!"

...She still places all the blame on me.

"It's distracting to both you and me, and it makes you look like a damn rapist!"

Ugh, Haruhi. First of all, I'm not doing much of anything at all right now, so how is it distracting? Second, if you find it _sooo_ "distracting," why are _you_ the one making perverted looks at _me?_

"Well, your response to it looks _more_ perverted."

A-HA! So you _do _admit you are guilty of the same crime!

"No I didn't." She said it calmly, not showing guilt at all. "I'll admit to having done the same thing, but I'm not feeling guilty about it."

That is NOT what I meant when I said that.

"Also, your face in response looked weirder than mine."

That's a matter of opinion. Also, you haven't seen your _own_ face when _you_ glanced at _me_. On another note, I thought you said that we're supposed to remain _professional _in the clubroom!

Her face really flustered when I said that. Oh Haruhi, I got you now! She stood up from the chair and pointed her finger at me, blushing while doing so. "For accusing me of such a heinous act, you are given the ultimate penalty!"

Haruhi! You said you did it yourself, anyway! But then she proceeded to have an familiar smile. I only see that smile when she sees or does something she enjoys, like... snuggling with me in my bedroom to wake me up for school. Maybe I'll like this penalty.

"You mean you _like_ to have my dad pummel you relentlessly in his self-defense classes?"

What? Sonuva- I misinterpreted it.

"(Sigh) Well if you actually enjoy the penalty, I'm gonna give you a different one as punishment."

She took it seriously? Dear God, I'm saved-

"I'm gonna ask Mom to make more energy drinks for you every breakfast."

-only to find myself going to another living hell. You'd think I'd pick Naru-san's awesome cooking over getting beaten the crap out of Oruki. However, after having been stabbed once, thrown around by a weird analog-thing, and beaten by Oruki more than once (though only once has he done it out of pure hatred and retaliation), as well as several other situations I can't mention now or else there'd be a long list, I've gotten more-or-less used to pain in the Suzumiya family. But Naru-san's less-than-stellar energy drinks actually taste worse the more they come and the more I anticipate them. I'll eat any heavenly substance served by her except for _that._ How Haruhi knew I didn't like them is a mystery, not to mention the fact that she probably knows I just can't talk back to Naru.

After that, she was satisfied and sat back down onto the chair, disappointed-bored look on her face returning. She smiled and chuckled a few times after that; either it was out of the looks on my face as I drink Naru's "special formula," or from watching weird videos on the internet. I heard Koizumi chuckle in front of me. Oi! Shut up.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun," responded Koizumi, obviously knowing that I won't take his apology seriously. "I just find it amusing at how much Suzumiya-san admires you."

Yeah, I already know that. It's not like I haven't kissed her enough to save the world more than once, right?

"Oh, it's not that," contradicted the esper boy, "It's just that she's willing to risk breaking her own stated principles in order to show her affection for you. Romantic, isn't it?"

As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree. It was kind of nice of Haruhi to actually break the rules of the Brigade to showcase those feelings, albeit the fact that she obviously doesn't like me pointing that out in front of all the members. That was somewhat stupid of me, although I'd like to see Koizumi's face kind of falter for him having to deal with another closed space (no matter how small), which was quite possibly the case right now; his still-smiling face was slightly annoyed. Yipee for me. Wait- that's not the annoyed look... Um, is there _already_ a big closed space? Haruhi seems satisfied right now.

"Oh no, it's something else." He looked to his right to the front door and just stared as I took a sip from Asahina-san's tea. I looked back at Koizumi. I've never seen the look on that face since... well, probably ever. He looked like he was really focusing on something... like trying to see all of the atoms in spaces. He finally spoke after coming back to his senses; he realized that he was being somewhat rude, I guess.

"Forgive me, but I sense a strong presence several rooms away."

What? Don't tell me that there's a disturbance in the Force.

"Not exactly. It's more like I can feel someone coming. Someone with very- and I mean _very_ strong ESP."

Another esper member of your Agency?

"Not _just_ an esper. At least, not in Suzumiya-san's view of them. Someone with such a large amount of ESP that even a lowly esper like me, whom can't use his powers outside of closed space, can sense someone like this from a mile away."

Is this guy dangerous?

"I'm not sure. He could be. With ESP like that, this person could not only read deep into the minds of others, but could crush it into dust. It's possible that he could even telekinetically move objects to some degree."

I wasn't sure who this guy is, but he sounded dangerous and too interesting for Haruhi to know about. I needed to keep him away from her, or all hell's gonna break loose; worse, she might get hurt.

"You're _that_ worried about Suzumiya-san's safety? You've grown very close to her haven't you, Kyon-kun?"

I don't really care that you're teasing me right now, I need to walk up to that guy and-

"'And' what? You're not going to walk up to him and punch him in the face, are you?"

If that's what it takes. Then Koizumi proceeded to raise his hand to stop me.

"No. It's a little too late for that. I've just let him read my mind and I'm talking with him telepathically right now. He's coming straight to the door. He just wants to talk about joining the Brigade. This guy seems friendly enough."

Wait... this guy wants to join the SOS Brigade? Why? I know Haruhi is so unpredictable that you probably won't be able to make out what the hell goes on in her head, but is her mind so unreadable that they need a mega-freaky-powerful psychic to actually even read just a single thought from her brain?

"Apparently, that seems to be the case."

Did Haruhi wish for a new member? Asahina-san's leaving next year, so it would be natural for Haruhi to wish for a new member, right?

"Suzumiya-san probably wouldn't wish for a new member so soon since Asahina-san is still here. Suzumiya-san is happy enough right now already. There hasn't been a single closed space since you first went out with her a week back. Things haven't happened at home, right?"

Yeah, I guess. But I always thought that Haruhi wanted a slider as a fourth member.

"This student has nothing to do with Suzumiya-san's wishes. Only that he is to study her, just like the rest of us."

Wait, he's a student? For how long?

"Just a day ago."

Wouldn't Haruhi have noticed and gone ecstatic over the news like when she recruited you?

"I'm ashamed to say that Suzumiya-san may be bored of me. Having said that, I doubt that she thinks that every random exchange student is mysterious anymore."

Ignoring my urge to gloat, won't she get overly ecstatic _now_? Another student is coming to the SOS Brigade, _willingly._ Haruhi hasn't forced him or persuaded him in some way to join, so she's going to be screaming in joy that someone actually _wants_ to join the SOS Brigade!

"Suzumiya-san is already fairly satisfied with her life right now. She won't be as ecstatic about this as she would have been a year ago." I was going to respond back, but then I realized that we've been talking in front of Haruhi. I looked back to her just to make sure- good. She was wearing... yellow-orange headphones over her yellow-orange headband-ribbon thing. Repetitive much? I shook my head and looked back at Koizumi. His blank-smiling face looked to the clubroom entrance.

"It's too late now. He's already just a few steps away. Let's just see what he's like." I acknowledged his calmness to the situation, but I was still apprehensive. I decided to walk up to the door anyway and see this guy for myself, threat to Haruhi or not. I opened the door to see... a rather admirable young man in stylish glasses. His face showed high intelligence and one that many women would want to chas- wait-a-minute, what the hell am I thinking? Who the hell are you? Stop messing with my head!

"Um... can forgive me you, please?"

What?

"Intrude me mean not. Sorry, Japanese good is no."

Ano... yeah. I know your Japanese isn't good.

"SOS-dan this is?"

Why, yes it is.

"You English speak?"

Stop speaking to me directly in Japanese. I know you're telepathic. You can just read my mind to see what I said, or mess with it to make me speak English, or even just take pieces of my mind and learn Japanese in a second.

"You're right," spoken a strange voice in my head. Euuggh... stop reading my mind. It's really creepy hearing you speak without your mouth moving. "It was rude of me to intrude your mind like that," You're still doing it. "But I needed to be able to convey information that you could understand."

Did you have to mess with my head like that?

"Yes. It was necessary because I needed to test your understanding of my telepathy."

Yeah okay, sure. You _needed _to make me think of you as an idol so that you would know I understood you. Then the guy tried hiding a mischievous smile. I can see you laughing, you kno-

"BAKA, Kyon!" Oh, crap. "We have a guest at the entrance! I don't need you staring at him like an idiot for five minutes just because he can't speak Japanese very well!"

Staring at him like an idiot? We were talki- oh, right. Dammit.

"Mikuru! Get our guest some tea!" ordered Haruhi.

"Wah!" screamed Asahina-san. I don't know whether or not she was screaming out of Haruhi's orders, or if it was because she actually missed the telepath. "Er- ano... on the double!" She picked up her heavenly tea-serving tray and offered it to our recruiting member.

"Arigato." Well, at least he knows how to say "thank you."

Haruhi then walked up to him asking, "Mister, do you want me to speak English for you?" Wait, did Haruhi just call him "Mister?" My Lord, she did. "I understand that Japanese isn't your first language, as I know from Kyon-chan's dumbfounded look." Aww, she finally called me Kyon-chan- wait! That's _also_ out-of-character. Who the hell was this guy? What the hell is he doing to my girlfriend? If anybody's gonna change Haruhi's personality, it's me! And I do it the more difficult and badass way by kissing her! _He _has to use _ooh_, psychic powers!

"Arigato. Watashi wa Damon Rizuela." He said to Haruhi as he bowed, obviously kind of new to it. He was bowing a little too low, his head rather close to- what? OI! PERVERTED BASTARD!

"Shut up, Kyon!" But he- "He's new to this, so he is forgiven." After sighing in defeat, I decided to sit back down and see what this Damon Rizuela had to say. Haruhi suddenly spoke to him in English; she was so fluently speaking it that it seemed as if she had lived in America. If it hadn't been for her tutoring, I wouldn't understand a thing she was saying to him. Thanks to that, English is my best subject; it's the only one I've gotten an A- on. Hey. Come to think of it, how come Haruhi never spoke English to James Randi when we had "attacked" him?

"Because I would never give my greatest enemy the advantage of understanding me through his native tongue. Now that I have conquered him, I shall speak in his language in whatever manner I see fit!"

Sure, Haruhi. "Conquered." I still can't speak English very well, but I understood it enough that Haruhi was basically introducing the Brigade to Rizuela as well as explaining the purpose of its existence in her usual energetic and narcissistic tone.

"This here is Itsuki Koizumi," spoke Haruhi in a Southern American accent as Koizumi was waving. She was obviously showing off.

"Se llama Yuki Nagato." Okay. Now she's _really_ showing off. What is that? Russian? German?

"Spanish." Thank you, Nagato.

"You've already met Kyon-chan and Mikuru-chan," she gestured her hand towards the both of us. Really, the least she could do is say our full names. She did it with Koizumi and Nagato. Why not us? "And you, Damon Rizuela, are the sixth and newest member to the great and humble SOS Brigade!"

You don't even know the meaning of the word "humble" if you use that and "great" in the same sentence like that.

"Shut up, Kyon."

Yes, dear.

That Damon guy then placed his hand on his chin, acting as if he was interested. Unlike Koizumi, this guy was good at faking it. It was either he was a superb actor or if he was just using his powers to make us think he was interested. I really had to look to notice.

"Hmm... aliens, time travelers, espers... maybe sliders or telepaths?" Haruhi's eyes widened a bit after he said that. That guy really knew how to excite Haruhi. Dammit! I want this guy outta here, now!

Strangely, Haruhi's arousal only lasted for a few seconds. I'd have expected her to scream in joy after hearing that someone's just as interested in aliens, time travelers, espers, and other supernatural phenomena as she is. I also expected that maybe she would come up with some weird mystery plot (ex: finding out who started the rumors of Taniguchi running around holding a kappa and a Santa Claus hat while being semi-nude), or an actually worthwhile mystery (ex: finding out what causes Haruhi to think up these things anyway). Maybe Koizumi was right. Maybe my influence on her has really calmed her down. HA! Take that, asshole! It's _me _she wants, not _you!_

"I believe I may enjoy the club's activities very much," complimented Rizuela. "Where may I sit?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "Sit wherever you want. It's a slow day for us right now." Wait-a-minute. She always tries to come up with something or makes me go somewhere just to make this day seem worthwhile. I _really_ need to talk to this guy. Luckily, Damon sat right next to me, ahead of Koizumi, who was just smiling silently.

I heard his voice come out of his mouth in Japanese. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

No $#!*, Sherlock. If Haruhi didn't wish you here, why did you join the Brigade?

"To study her, as you would have expected."

Oh, yeah. How'd you guess?

"I actually didn't read your mind for that one. That reason is pretty much the excuse for the other members to stay here, right?"

Okay, stop stating the obvious. Tell me who your boss is and the reason he or she wants to study me.

"The President of the United States."

No, seriously.

"Seriously."

Seriously?

"Yup. Seriously."

Wait, you just spoke to me in Japanese. There shouldn't have been a reason for you to speak it so badly.

"I needed Haruhi Suzumiya's trust by showing some weakness."

What for?

"I'll explain that later."

Can't Haruhi hear you- us, talking?

"No, actually. I have actually divided your brain patterns to make you _think_ you're speaking to me, and _I _amspeaking to you. To others, you are simply sitting down and playing cards with Koizumi. Basically, I cut your brain in half to focus on two things at once."

I scratched my head after he said that. Not out of confusion, but rather out of anxiety, thinking as if doing that would keep him out of my head; it didn't. I looked around the room to see everything and everyone in a different color. No matter what I did, I couldn't get Nagato, Haruhi, Koizumi, or even Asahina-san's attention. It was as if I wasn't there. I gave up and sat there asking aloud (or in my head, I'm not sure): What does your government want?

"Let me explain _my_ story, first." I sat back on my chair and listened. "As you know, thanks to Miss Haruhi Suzumiya, it is possible that people with ESP only existed three years ago. However, there have been very few people with such a high level of ESP that they are beyond the level of 'esper' or 'clairvoyant' and are just on or higher than the level of 'true telepath' or 'telekinetic.' I myself am one of those people." He paused and bent forward with his hands folded. "I really don't want to sound as if I'm full of myself, but I am generally considered to be the most powerful human telepath and second-most powerful human telekinetic in America, and possibly the world. (Just pointing this out; I'm not American-born, I'm actually half-Filipino and half-Spanish.)"

Who's the most powerful human telekinetic?

"Th-that's not important." He then looked melancholy for a brief few seconds. I haven't seen an emotion like that in a while; I'd gotten used to seeing it on Haruhi. Damon then continued. "The United Nations is aware of the Haruhi Suzumiya phenomenon, but they fear her power, so studying her is not always acted upon except for a few esper agencies here in Japan." I looked at Koizumi, who once again was not smiling. He must have noticed that my mind split into two with Damon around. Damon noticed me looking at him, but continued on. "The United States of America is the only nation that is actively studying what it calls Haruhi Suzumiya, 'The M Conclusion.'"

What?

"I know that Itsuki Koizumi has already told you about the M Theory, and how it reflects on the possibility of an infinite amount of universes, as well as the possibility that every scenario and thought made in this universe actually became true in another universe."

I remember Koizumi briefly talked about that, but I dismissed it immediately after. I had no idea it would become relevant now. But what was this "M Conclusion?"

"I'm getting to that." I didn't say that out loud, you know. "Anyways... our country's physicists theorize that Miss Suzumiya's great power is the result of the universe population's many, many, many thoughts and wishes, which were made into existence in other universes, had caused for the buildup of universes to congest. This caused a need for an outlet, or a vent, to release the thoughts and wishes of all humanity whenever there is too much buildup. The releasing of these thoughts and wishes is so powerful that it could probably cause the end of the world, as you know." You got that right. "Basically, my superiors believe, or follow the belief, that Haruhi Suzumiya is a vent for screaming out every universe. They think that since she has such great power (and buildup of universes inside her), she has the ability to not only end this universe, but others as well. The physicists then dub her the 'M Conclusion,' as the end of all things in the omniverse The U.S. Government is trying to find a way to stop it from happening by trying to find out what she's thinking to search for clues."

Thank you for narrowing it down to me before I make it obvious that I have to ask. Everyone else as to go through all the technical stuff (mainly Nagato, but Koizumi sometimes does it with his crazy theories of his).

"Well, you are kinda slow," said Damon, with a mischievous smile. Thank you for that, jerk. "You're welcome."

I still don't understand why it had to be Haruhi, though. I even still find it baffling again that Haruhi is actually again believed to be another supreme being, by the U.S. Government, no less. Why does it have to be Haruhi? Why can't it be some other random, energetic girl in the world, like in America with their crazy drunk women on a shore?

"The reason why it had to be Haruhi Suzumiya was because the vent needed to be a living human in this universe with extreme intelligence-"

She can't be the only super-genius in the world. What about Bill Gates or something?

"Let me finish," he reassured. I shut up. "Not only does the vent have to be of extreme intelligence- with an intelligence quotient of at least 185 or higher- in order to be able to hold all of those universal outcomes and thoughts of every human being, but he or she must be able to comprehend and understand every thought that was made. Haruhi Suzumiya not only believes in the supernatural and mysterious, but also understands the world around her very well- for the most part. She is a zealous believer and a skeptical realist at the same time."

Oh my God. Are you serious? I can't believe it- Haruhi's IQ is higher than 185?

Damon made a literal mental facepalm. "Focus, Kyon."

Right, sorry. But hold on a second; didn't Koizumi say that Haruhi was a hardcore realist?

"I believe that Haruhi must be able to believe in the supernatural to at least some degree, since she has to understand and vent out every thought made by human being."

Couldn't her mother be a vent?

"She wasn't as enthusiastic about understanding other people's thoughts and feelings."

But Haruhi is?

"There is still a lot you don't know about her. A lot that _I _don't know, in fact."

You should know everything. You know about everything now that you've read _my _mind, so why not everyone else? Why bring a telepath into the mix when we've already got other observers?

"Because of the large amount of thoughts and scenarios happening in Haruhi's mind, I can't understand everything that goes through her head."

So I'm not the only one. But _this_ guy was being literal about it.

"All of my superiors have been studying her for three years straight trying to piece together what could stop the M Conclusion from happening. Unfortunately, as some of the more incognito telepaths that were around you during your adventures would know, even understanding what she's thinking is like trying to read a foreign language written with horrid handwriting and grammar with someone shaking your head side-to-side. _I_ can barely comprehend her thoughts. "

There were others like you around us in plain sight?

"Like other DITE human interfaces, Agency members, and time travelers, the U.S. Government is sending incognito telepaths and observers to study Haruhi Suzumiya. It was only _now_ that they send me, the most powerful known telepath in the world, to directly intervene with the Brigade's activities; it was a written rule not to unless it was necessary."

If even _you, _"the most powerful telepath in the world,"can't read her mind, why come here at all?

"After you started a relationship with Haruhi, her mind suddenly began to focus enough to see something in her head. Nothing particularly useful to stopping the M Conclusion, but it was much better than nothing at all. It was then that we needed to examine Haruhi a bit closer in order to fully piece together her thoughts."

And again, I'm an important link in Haruhi's behavior. Back then, I wouldn't understand why because of the stubborn guy I was. Now that we're together, I had to look back at how _stupid _I was. So Haruhi's mind is basically a billion-piece jigsaw puzzle revealing the keys to stopping the end of the omniverse, and it can only be solved periodically by me doing something romantic with her. What could possibly go wrong?

"I like your enthusiasm," joked Damon. "I can see it now: The super-normal guy and the near-Goddess are dating. It would make an awesome sitcom."

My torture and pain from going through with dating Haruhi and keeping her from blowing the world up are not for millions to laugh at. At all.

"I know. Just a funny thought."

Speaking of "thought," can you read the minds of the other members, since you know so much about what's happened?

"That's a good question, actually. The only experience I actually know about concerning the Brigade's activities is through other telepaths' observations and delving into your mind. I must say that your mind has more reliable information. It's just like reading a light novel, whereas my superiors tell me that you may be infatuated with Yuki Nagato."

That relationship would go horribly, and I don't want you comparing my mind with a light novel. It's creepy.

"As for reading the other members' minds; Itsuki Koizumi's ESP is strong enough to keep me out of his mind and allow me to enter if he wishes it. His mind's a locked door for the most part. Mikuru Asahina's mind is always blocked with _classified information_ this, and _classified information_ that, so I can only read her mind while she's speaking, since that's when she actually needs to think before she says. While Yuki-" he paused. Damon suddenly turned his head towards the discolored Nagato in a discolored world of his making. "I'm actually afraid of looking into Yuki's mind. The last time I read the mind of a humanoid interface nearly killed me."

You've met another humanoid interface?

"I think her name was Achakura or something. I heard she's gone down under, though."

Achakura... Asakura? Ryoko Asakura? Well, she should be gone now, right? But wait... Damon only came to the school just in the beginning of the day. When did he meet Asakura?

"I met her on the way to the school."

What?!

"Oh wait, now I remember. She's that interface that tried to kill you. Should have paid attention to your mind more."

SHE'S ALIVE?

"Don't worry. She's taken care of."

By who?

"The DITE, probably. After I read her mind, she turned into light particles."

That's a relief. I can't help but worry, though. What did she come back for?

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. The point is that I'm a new member of the SOS Brigade, and that you should give Haruhi a happy time so that I can read her mind."

I'm not gonna date Haruhi for your government's satisfaction. I'll take her out when I feel like it.

"That's fine. I'm not staying for only a few weeks. It'll be as long as it takes."

Good. And by the way, it's okay to read Nagato's mind (not that I'd want you to). She won't try to kill you.

"It's not that she might _try _to kill me; it's rather that reading her mind might bring much pain and unwanted effects from all of the data she gathers and organizes. That might send me into a long, unwanted coma, or just the usual headache from trying to read Haruhi's mind." He leaned back on his chair. "I believe that is all what I have to say in order to answer most of your questions. But don't make me read Yuki's mind. Please."

I guess I could understand. She's basically a supercomputer, so trying to jam all that information into your head at once _must _be painful. Haruhi's mind must be less focused and more unorganized, so I maybe it's less painful to read hers. Nagato's mind probably has a lot of technical stuff I can't explain, and it's so focused that it could really stab Damon's mind if he's not careful about it. I still feel apprehensive about this guy, though. Then again, it's not like anyone else in the Brigade besides Haruhi has discussed much of their personal lives with me. So I'm gonna have to stick with this guy around for the time being. As I leaned back on my chair, I looked around the room. It was still discolored, and Haruhi was actually yelling at me as the others were staring; Koizumi smiling, but nervously, Nagato blank-faced as usual (but it was strange, somewhat; I could've sworn she had crinkled her eyebrows just for a split-second), and Mikuru obviously showing some worry. Hey, Rizuela! Get us the hell out of here!

"Right. I'm sorry." He then closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing bright lights shining into my eyes. It stung a bit. If this was going to be routine, I have a feeling I'm gonna hate talking with this new guy. I saw darkness at first, and then opened my eyes, revealing Haruhi yelling at me, wondering what I was doing. I love you too, honey.

"Shut up! What were you doing staring off into space like that for 20 minutes?"

20 minutes? I looked at the clock. Oh, jeez! We should have left the school 10 minutes ago!

"You are so damn lucky I didn't call the infirmary." She turned her head, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide a smile of relief. "What were you doing, anyway?"

I tried to come up with an explanation as quickly as I could. I looked at everyone, especially at Koizumi and Damon. Uhh- "Damon and I were having a staring contest." I really doubted that would work. To my surprise, it barely did.

"Don't give me that crap," snapped Haruhi. It was true! Uraitu, Demonu? I said that aloud in English as best as I could. I knew he could speak Japanese very well, but that would blow his cover and cause Haruhi to become suspicious. Damon either knew what I said, or just read my mind.

He said aloud in English, "Yes, Haruhi-sama. We _were_ having a staring contest." Haruhi seemed strangely embarrassed when he called her "-sama." "The winner would cough up $50- no, wait- uh, 4,000 yen." Wait, what? #%$ YOU! My wallet's already screaming its head off!

Then Koizumi really just _had _to butt in. "Yes, Suzumiya-san. I was watching the two Brigade members just to judge who would win. I would say it's a tie since someone interrupted-" that someone would be Haruhi (please say it's a tie), "-but Kyon-kun was the one to blink and turn his head towards you first. So our new recruit has won the contest." Yeah, thanks Koizumi.

"Well, it's settled then," Haruhi clapped her hands in the air in satisfaction. "Damon gets 200 points, and Koizumi gets 150!"

Wait. _I _actually participated in (well, _made up_) the staring contest. Koizumi was just the judge!

"Then Damon gets 200 for winning, Koizumi 150 for good judgement, and you get 0 and a penalty for losing and talking back to me."

That is so unfair. Can't you at least give _some _credit to your _boyfriend?_

"Oh! And Damon," she turned her head and pointed to the exchange student in question, "You don't have to call me '-sama.' You're not Japanese, and I'm not that great to earn that title, so you can just call me 'Haruhi.'"

WHAT?! She would always relish in being called "Haruhi-sama!" Why is she being so humble to the exchange student and not her BOYFRIEND?! Ugh... I looked at Damon smiling worse than Koizumi.

He telepathically said to me, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna touch her. She's already got a badass boyfriend like you." I don't know whether to accept it as a sincere compliment, or a sarcastic insult. "Just think of me as the incentive to work a little harder."

Work a little harder... Work a little harder? WORK A LITTLE HARDER?! Oh, I'm definitely gonna work harder! I'm gonna push you aside like a rag doll and Haruhi's gonna like me for my badassery to go among all of my other awesome qualites of that come with being the most normal person in the group! We're gonna rule a world WITHOUT YOU IN IT. We're gonna- we're gonna do great! We- uhh... UGH! I give up.

This is gonna be one hell of a later school life.

A/N: And so ends the first chapter of "The Observartions of Damon Rizuela." I've been working on the first chapter for quite some time now, and a new chapter may not come as soon as you think due to outside interference (school). I'd like to thank you for reading and supporting this story, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank JonBob0008 for allowing me to continue his most popular story with respect to his writing and the characters created by Nagaru Tanigawa. This is my first FanFiction, and I would love for anyone to point out any inconsistencies/errors in continuity, or anyone out-of-character that does not seem intentional. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
